


MCYT Oneshot Book (dreamnotfound)

by yourhonor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Out, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Gream - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Panic Attacks, Possession, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, THESE TAGS APPLY TO DIFFERENT CHAPTERS OF THIS BOOK, Violence, dream has sharp teeth, george has a thing for sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhonor/pseuds/yourhonor
Summary: A oneshot book of mainly dnf fluff and angst stuff,, this is my first work how do i do this lolanyway enjoy? updates will be very scattered i have no idea how often i will be writingthis is all for fun! if anyone mentioned in these stories decides they're uncomfortable with shipping, ill delete this stuff! dont be toxic, if u dont like the ship, just dont read :) ty!
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 419





	1. Truth or Dare (dnf fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the muffinteers play truth or dare
> 
> shenanigans insue

The party had died down a little since earlier in the evening. 

Whiteclaw cans and empty bags of chips littered the coffee table. Some random Netflix show was playing on the TV, the volume low. The four boys sat in a circle around the dimly living room, mostly lit by the TV, and the distant lights on in the kitchen. They were playing an exciting game of Truth or Dare. Little did they know, the activity was about to get a whole lot more exciting. 

“Sapnap, that’s disgusting.” George said, laughing.  
“Yeah well, you asked for the truth right?” Sapnap grinned. “Okay, George.. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” George responded.  
Sapnap frowned, “You always pick truth! You’re so boring.”  
“Fine, I pick dare.” George said.  
“Yes! I dare you to kiss Dream on the lips.” Sapnap taunted.  
“Oh my goodness.” Bad said. 

Dream sat up. “What??” He laughed.  
George turned red, but he laughed gently. “No, I’m not doing that.” He said, looking down. “It’s a dare, you have to!” Sapnap said, a shit-eating grin on his face. “You said you pick dare!”  
“But that’s not fair! I picked truth originally, you just bullied me into picking dare so you could say that!” George said.  
“Yeah, and you ended up picking dare! You have to do it George, there’s no getting out of it.”  
“No, it’s not fair!” 

They bickered for the next thirty seconds or so.

“Oh my god,” Dream said. 

Before George could process what was happening, Dream had grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled him forward, closing the distance between them, kissing George. 

“Oh shit,” Sapnap said. “Language, Sapnap.” Bad responded quietly.

George could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he hesitantly kissed back. He expected the kiss to be much shorter, but to his surprise, Dream didn’t pull away. He leaned into George, who put a hand on Dream’s shoulder, the other behind Dream’s neck. The kiss was more intimate than Dream had originally intended to be. 

He kept telling himself to pull away, but he couldn’t get enough.

They had to have kissed for a good 20-30 seconds before George pulled away.

“Wow, were we supposed to leave or something?” Sapnap asked.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Dream asked, trying to laugh it off. He was bright red, as was George. George rolled his eyes and warily wiped his lips on his sleeve. “Whatever.” He said. 

They played a few more rounds. During that time, George was pretty quiet. He laughed and occasionally commented on something, but he was acting differently. Dream was starting to get worried that George might’ve been mad at him for kissing him first. George had been the first to pull away, after all. Dream could feel the guilt building in his gut. 

Eventually, George spoke between rounds. “Hey Dream, could I talk to you for a second?” He asked.

“Ohh, Dream’s in trouble.” Sapnap said. 

Dream and George were both extremely nervous as they stood up and walked around the corner at the end of the kitchen. Dream followed George into the hall. He wondered why they were walking so far.

George could feel his heartbeat speed up as he prepared himself. “George, I-” Dream began, only to be cut off with a kiss. George pressed Dream against the wall, tilting his head up to reach his lips. He wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck.

Dream’s stomach was filled with restless butterflies. He wrapped his arms around George’s waist, kissing back without hesitation. Although both had been internally questioning whether they should be doing this, how it’ll affect their friendship, whether or not Bad and Sapnap would see, they didn’t care at that moment. It had all melted away. George pressed himself daringly closer, before Dream flipped them around, so George was against the wall. George’s hand’s shifted, he moved one behind Dream’s neck, the other traveling to his upper back. They only pulled away every 30 seconds or so for a breath, before resuming. 

They probably would’ve continued (dare I say gone further?), but they were stopped when Bad and Sapnap came around the corner. They stopped in their tracks, eyes wide. Dream pulled away from George, stepping back from the wall. They removed their hands from one another, locking eyes with the two. 

“Um.. Hey guys.” Dream laughed awkwardly. There was silence for a moment, while Sapnap tried to get over his shock.  
“Were you guys actually just making out?” Sapnap asked. “AAAA Oh my goodness- Sapnap let’s give them some privacy,” Bad said, laughing a bit. “Sorry, we just wanted to see if you guys were okay.”

“We’re fine.” George said, his face pink with embarrassment. He looked away. Dream laughed. 

“Just checking.” Bad said. “We’ll.. See you guys in the living room..?”  
“Yeah, we’ll be over in a second.” Dream said.

The two of them left, Dream could see Sapnap look at Bad, shock plastered on his face. He snickered, turning back to George. “So.”

“So..” George replied quietly.

“What are we now?” Dream asked, looking at George. George shrugged, “Whatever you want us to be. I.. hope this doesn’t ruin anything.” 

“No no, it doesn’t.” Dream said. He smiled, “I love you George.” 

“I love you too, Dream.” George smiled. He hugged Dream, letting out a shaky breath. Dream hugged him back, his head resting on George’s.


	2. Favorite Color (dnf fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george gets enchroma glasses :)

Blue has always been my favorite color. It’s the most vibrant thing in my world. 

That is, until Dream came along. 

And I couldn’t believe what was happening as I stood in the tall, damp grass. I took a moment to turn around and admire the scenery. I could feel the kiss of falling leaves on my face, the knobby roots underfoot. I looked up at the tree providing me shade, I admired the pattern in the bark. I turned to face all the ivory, the berry bushes, the grass, and petite flowers.

None of it compared to the man standing before me.

I ran my fingers over the temples of the enchroma glasses in my hands. I’d been waiting for this moment for 23 years, and I was about to experience it with the best person in my life. I looked up and smiled at him, which he mirrored. He laughed. “I’m actually crying, George.” he said, a soft chuckle following the statement.

“You’re crying?” I asked, looking into his glossy eyes.   
“I’m tearing up.” He corrects himself, a beautiful shade of pink dusting his cheeks. Not that I could see it very well. I’d be able to soon.  
“Why?” I asked, after a moment. I was surprised I wasn’t crying, it just didn’t seem appropriate at that moment.  
“Cause you’re gonna see colors.” He reminded me gently, again, flashing that toothy grin. I glanced down at the glasses in my hands, before looking back to him and smiling again. 

I carefully opened the temples of the glasses, they offered little resistance. I hummed and took a deep breath, I closed my eyes but I could feel that he was watching me. I appreciated how patient he was being as I gently slid them onto the bridge of my nose. I finally let out a breathy “okay,” and opened my eyes. At first, I thought there was no difference. 

Until I looked up.

The sunset was a glorious conflagration, blazing with fabulous colors but producing no warmth. It was like nothing I’d ever seen. I let my eyes linger on the familiar clouds, before letting them wander to the forest around me. The grass is so much more vivid than I could’ve ever anticipated. The way the bright sun colored just the edges of each blade was so unbelievable, I’d never seen those shades of green. I turned to admire the forest we were in front of. The leaves were a deeper variation my eyes had come to adjust to, the wood was a lot redder than I expected. Red, red was everywhere. Little red dots bloomed in my vision as I quickly let my eyes race to catch all the details. Each flower, and each petal. I let my gaze linger on something I could only assume was pink. It was so unnatural, different than anything I’d ever seen, and yet so beautiful and euphoric. I almost felt like all my senses had been heightened. 

This all lasted a good 7 seconds before the silence was broken. 

“Is it any different?” He asked. I turned to face him.

I couldn’t tear my eyes away, after that. As beautiful as the nature surrounding us was, none of it compared to the warm energy of Dream. His face was so much more colorful and pink than I’d ever imagined. He was tan, there was an array of freckles littering his nose and cheeks. I let my gaze linger to his vibrant clothing, before I finally made eye contact with him. 

He had clever, curiously intelligent eyes. They were a vibrant shade of blue-green, the edges of his iris were hinted with a slightly deeper shade of brown. I could keep staring, but he finally took a step closer to me and I snapped out of it. Upon seeing my face, he knew I could see all the colors the world had to offer. I relished in the way he smiled at me, his gaze was soft but so bright and excited. Tears brimmed his lower eyelid. I didn’t break eye contact with him, but I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. I couldn’t stop looking at him. 

I’ve had a new favorite color ever since.


	3. Unbearable (dnf angst/fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream is having some trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SELF-HARM, GROSS METAPHORS AND BLOOD :( stay safe ily [inspired by “bread crumbs” - blinderror]

It was a late Friday evening.

George was out of the house, he’d been out pretty much the whole day for errands and such. Sapnap was out of town, visiting family.

Dream sat on the edge of his bed, guilt eating away at him the way maggots ravage a dead body. The darkness was cold and impregnable. The sun had set hours ago, signaling the death of the day. His face was stained with tears. The moonlight cast a shade of ghostly white across his tan skin. His throat felt raw, he was exhausted from crying. He didn’t really know exactly what happened. He was just overwhelmed. He’d been unmotivated to film or stream in the past week. George noticed and did the best he could to comfort and care for Dream, which only made him feel worse.

He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t feel good enough. Not good enough for his friends and family and fans. He sure as hell wasn’t good enough for George. _I’m just unbearable. And the guilt is just.._

He pinched the bridge of his red nose before standing up and staggering over to his bedside drawer.

_Unbearable._

He pulled out a small razor he’d removed from a handheld pencil sharpener. He thought for sure George wouldn’t be home for a few hours. He carefully sat down on the ground beside the bed and rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and the hem of his basketball shorts. He was too tired to cry as he watched the seams of his skin open, healed scars quickly splitting again. Pain bloomed across his limbs.

\--

George was sitting in a taxi, on his way home from the store. He’d bought some stuff for the house, his room, he went grocery shopping, and he’d gotten a haircut. He even picked up dinner for Dream and himself. He was excited to finally come home, it had been a long day. He was excited that he’d be home early too. Dream seemed kinda tired lately so he hoped to cheer him up with dinner, and maybe they’d be able to watch a movie after.

He smiled to himself.

The taxi stopped outside the house, which had no lights on for some reason. George didn’t think much of it as he stepped out of the taxi, grabbing the bags out of the trunk. He paid the driver, who drove off soon after.

George sighed and picked up the bags, making his way to the front door as he fumbled with his keys. He unlocked the front door and stepped into the house. He dropped the bags off on the counter, confused as to why Dream hadn’t come out to greet him or hug him yet. He walked down the hall. “Dream?” He asked, stepping into the hallway outside Dream’s room.

He thought it was weird that Dream’s door was closed.

Not thinking, he opened the door.

Dream was on the floor. Bloody razor in his hand, bloody towel by his side, and blood all OVER his legs.

George quickly turned on the light. Dream looked awful, his dirty blonde hair was messy and unkempt, and his cheeks were wet with tears. He looked terrified, as he scrambled to roll down his shorts and sweatshirt sleeves. “OH MY GOD! DREAM!” George gasped, crouching next to him. “Did you do this to yourself?” He asked frantically, even though the answer was obvious.

Dream tried to speak, but as soon as he did, he burst into tears for what seemed like the 100th time that night. George was in shock, he carefully grabbed Dreams hand and took the razor away from him, setting it down on the nightstand. As soon as he let go of Dream’s hand Dream grabbed George’s hoodie and pulled himself closer to George, hiding his face in George’s chest, in the fabric of his sweatshirt. The blood was getting everywhere, but George couldn’t be worried about that at the moment. He wrapped his arms around Dream, rubbing small circles into his back as he let him cry. Dream was shaking a lot. He sounded devastated, it was so unlike him. George had never seen him like this, even at really low points in his life. His sobbing sounded like he was laughing, almost.

He started to apologize. “M’sorry..I’m sorry George, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry..” “It’s okay, Dream.. Can you please tell me what’s wrong?” George asked quietly. His nose burned, and his eyes were brimmed with tears. He hated seeing Dream like this, it made him feel sick. He didn’t want to cry though, so he quickly wiped his eyes. “Please just talk to me.”

Dream let go of George. “Here,” George stood up slowly and offered a hand to Dream. He took it, George pulled him to his feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? We can talk in the bathroom.” Dream nodded after a second, wiping his eyes. Dream picked up the towel on the ground and the two of them walked over to the restroom.

George motioned for Dream to wash his face in the sink, as he rummaged around for some bandages and antiseptic. Dream finsihed and wiped his face down with a towel. He watched George guiltily. He wished he’d just locked the door.

“I-I didn’t know you’d be home early. I’m.. sorry you had to see me like this.” Dream said, as George set the bandages down on the counter. Dream sat down on the toilet lid, combing his fingers through his hair.

“Dream, don’t apologize. If.. If I knew you were feeling like this- I should’ve known you were feeling like this-”

“Don’t say that, please.” Dream said, looking up. “It’s not your fault.”

George picked up a roll of paper towels and a small bottle of antibiotics. He took a wet paper towel and walked over to Dream. “Can I?” He asked, pulling the hem of Dream’s sweatshirt. Dream nodded and helped him pull the sweatshirt over his head, the inner sleeves of which were stained crimson at this point. George pulled slowly, trying his best not to rub the fabric against the wounds. “Oh, Dream..” George said, looking at Dream’s arms. He wiped the dried blood off with the paper towel and pressed it over the cuts in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He put some antibiotics on a paper towel and began cleaning the wounds. He did the same for Dream’s legs.

Silence filled the room, the only noise being the quiet sound of the paper towel rubbing Dream’s skin.

“I’m sorry.” Dream said again.

“You don’t have to say sorry.” George replied quickly. He didn’t want Dream to feel like he should be sorry. “B-But why did you do it?” George asked, making eye contact with Dream. Only for a moment, before Dream tore his eyes away.

“I’m just overwhelmed and.. sad right now, I guess.” He said, running his hands through his hair once more.

“I’m sorry.. But listen, Dream. You’re a strong person. I know you can conquer whatever you’re going through right now without putting yourself through this.” George said. He’d never been really good with his words, but he wanted to be better for Dream. George wrapped some bandages around his arms and legs. He stood back after a minute or two to admire his handiwork.

“You’re too good to me.” Dream said, rolling down the hems of his basketball shorts. “That’s not true. You deserve all the love and more.” George said. “And I love you, Dream.”

“I love you too George.. I’m sorry.” He said again. He stood up and pulled George into a hug. George wrapped his arms around Dream’s torso, pressing his head against Dream’s chest. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to listen to Dream’s heart beat in his chest. Still beating. “I’m sorry too.”

He pulled away after a second and looked at Dream’s face. He was looking better already. George smiled at him a little bit. “Dream,” He said after a moment, his smile fading. “Can you promise me you’ll.. You’ll tell me when you feel like this?”

“Okay.” Dream said, nodding slightly. “I can do that.”

George quickly hugged Dream again. “Thank you.”

George let Dream change into clean and comfortable clothes, he also changed his own and put their stained clothes in the laundry. They met in the hallway between their rooms and George couldn’t resist hugging Dream again. He suddenly felt the need to be more physically affectionate. He wanted to hug Dream, hold his hand, touch his hair.

“I.. brought home some dinner. We could watch a movie if you want.” George said carefully, pulling away after a moment. “You don’t have to though.”

“I’d love to.” Dream said, looking down at him. He smiled.

So they did.

George could barely focus on the movie though. He was concerned about Dream’s mental health, but he was happy to see him enjoying himself again. He told Sapnap that Dream seemed to be having a really hard time recently, he decided it would be best to leave out the part about self harm, that seemed like it should be kept between them. Sapnap told him he’d come home soon and bring stuff back for Dream.

Dream nodded off towards the end of the film. George admired how peaceful he looked before turning off the TV and washing the dishes.

George realized that this wasn’t the first time Dream hurt himself. He realized that Dream had been struggling with this, and he didn’t notice. None of Dream’s friends noticed. _He needed our help, and I didn’t even realize it._

That was the last time he’d fail to take care of Dream.


	4. Mirror (dnf angst/fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream doesnt like to look at himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SELF ESTEEM ISSUES & SHATTERED GLASS
> 
> this is so short OOPS

Dream set George’s bags down in his guest bedroom next to the bed.

“I told you I could’ve carried it.” George said.  
“No it’s okay! You’re my guest, I want you to be comfortable and enjoy yourself.” Dream said simply. 

George smiled at that. “Thank you.”

Once Dream had given George a very brief house tour, they stopped outside the Dream’s bedroom. “Thanks for the tour, Dream. It’s a nice house.”

“Ha, thanks. I’m glad you like it, since you’ll be here a while.” Dream said.  
“Okay, I’m gonna use the restroom. One second.” George said.   
Dream hummed in response, and George walked into Dream’s restroom. It was only after George closed the door that it dawned on him, he’d forgotten to fix the bathroom mirror. 

George used the restroom and washed his hands, a minute or two later he opened the door. “Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s with the mirror..?” George asked carefully. He gestured to the shattered mirror on the wall, partially covered by a trash bag that was falling off slightly. The mirror’s excess glass chips were cleared away but the mirror was totaled. 

“I.. Um.” Dream cleared his throat. “Sorry, I forgot about that.” 

The statement was followed by silence. He assumed George wanted him to elaborate.

“I don’t really.. like to look at myself...” Dream said carefully. He swallowed.

George was quiet. He had no idea what to say, because he didn’t know Dream was unconfident in his appearance. It was crazy to him, since Dream was such an attractive person. He quickly let his eyes scan over Dream’s tan skin, the perfectly scattered freckles across Dream’s button nose and rosy cheeks. His dirty blond hair fell to the side, his eyebrows were thin and unkept. His piercing green and brown eyes looked away from George dejectedly.

“Why?- I mean, I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” George said. “You shouldn’t feel that way. I think you’re very attractive, Dream.”

“Really..?” Dream looked up.

George met his eyes. He expected Dream to be smiling, or ready to make a flirty comment, but he looked serious, and uncertain. George nodded. He felt lucky he could even look at Dream. He smiled a little. “Of course. And I’m sorry you don’t think that..” George said. He felt bad, looking at the mirror. He couldn’t imagine how upset Dream had to have been to do something like that.

He pulled Dream into a hug. There wasn’t a lot of space in the bathroom for the two of them to fit but they made it work. Dream returned the hug, burying his face in George’s hair. He sighed quietly. 

This was nice.


	5. Drafts (dnf angst/fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically dream logs into georges twitter to tweet a joke  
> This idea is kinda obscure idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ACCIDENTAL OUTING (to one person), (1) SEX JOKE lol, BRIEFLY MENTIONED A6D DRAMA

He thought it would be funny.

Harmless, too.

He knew George’s password, and he only knew because George trusted him enough to tell him. In hindsight, it was a pretty shitty move on his part, but he never meant it to go badly.

So Dream had signed into George’s twitter on his desktop to tweet something funny from his account. His door was closed. Usually the other two boys didn’t come in when the door was closed.

Dream went to type out a tweet, until curiosity got the best of him. His eyes slowly scanned the drafts. He clicked on it, wondering what George’s drafts could’ve looked like _(A/N: I think this next part is ooc because I doubt george has any interesting twitter drafts but whateverrr)_.

First was an unfinished tweet regarding the drama surrounding a6d. Dream quickly skipped that one, moving on to the next.

The next one said “GEORGENOTFOUND RIDES DREAM!! (NOT CLICKBAIT) (THEY ROAD TO THE CRAFTING TABLE)”. Dream laughed, his face heating up. What is wrong with him?

The next one said “Sapnap stands for”, but nothing after.

The last draft surprised Dream. The moment he read it, he knew he’d messed up.

“I’m not sure exactly how to do this so I’m just gonna make a tweet about it. I like guys. If you’re unsupportive, unsubscribe.”

Dream read the tweet again. _George is gay?_

“What are you doing?” A voice asked behind him. He jumped and turned around in his office chair, facing the brit standing in the doorway. He’d opened the door quietly because he was planning to scare Dream, but he’d stopped once he saw his twitter drafts on screen. Dream had no way to defend himself. He couldn’t justify what he did. “I..”

“Are you looking through my twitter drafts?” George asked. He spoke in the same angry tone he used when he was just joking around, but there was a hint of fear in his wavering voice. George knew Dream had seen the tweet.

“Wait- listen, George, I wasn’t looking for anything. I shouldn’t have looked, I’m sorry-”

George glared at him. “Dream..!” He said, throwing his arms in the air. “I-I trusted you with my password, why did I do that..?” He sighed miserably, covering his face with his pale hand.

“Guess you were gonna find out eventually..” he murmured.

Dream felt the guilt wrack his frame. “George, please, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so nosy, I’m sorry.” He stood up and walked over to George. “But listen, I don’t think of you differently, after seeing it. I love and support you no matter what.” Dream said, gently holding George’s wrist away from his face. “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry. I won’t tell anyone.”

“You swear?”

“I swear.”

George looked up at Dream, taking in his genuine expression.

“It’s not a big deal.” George finally said. “I’m kinda relieved I didn’t have to tell you directly..”

Dream pulled George into a hug. George loved the way Dream’s chin rested on top of his head, the way he perfectly fit into Dream’s arms.

“You should come out when you’re ready. I promise all our friends will be supportive and proud of you.” Dream said softly, looking down a little and pressing his face into George’s hair.

George nodded a little, wordlessly. “I know.”


	6. Stab (dnf angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is possessed and dream has to kill him :-/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: VIOLENCE, SADNESS, STABBING
> 
> there's a happy ending though, i couldn't keep it sad

George grinned at him unnaturally, he looked like a _maniac._ He stood and wiped the blood away from his nose, seemingly unaffected by the blow from Dream. His crazed eyes were wide and glossy, almost. His cheek was stained with Dream’s blood, as well as most of his clothing. His pants were torn at the knees, stained from the soil beneath them. His hair was a mess, his skin was slightly blotchy, and his face was red to contrast his otherwise pale skin.

Dream was terrified, honestly. He didn’t want to hurt George, punching him was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do and it didn’t even help. His chest felt tight, he was struggling to breath. 

George cracked his knuckles and picked up his knife, running at Dream again. He moved to swipe the blade at Dream’s stomach, but he quickly dodged it. Dream grabbed George’s wrist, overpowering him and pinning his arm to the wall. He twisted it, forcing the blade out of his hand. George mewled quietly, his pain quickly turning to rage. Dream’s vision was slightly blurry from the tears in his eyes, he blinked quickly in an attempt to clear them.

There was no way of turning George back. This he knew. But he didn’t know if he could handle taking George’s life.

His grip faltered and George kicked him in the shin, moving his arm away and breaking out of his grasp. Dream winced and whipped around quickly in time to see George pick up the blade. “Stop- STOP, please!!” Dream cried, even thought he knew George wouldn’t listen. Dream finally tackled George, who quickly moved to stab Dream in the side. He succeeded, digging the knife shallowly into Dream’s torso. Dream quickly pinned George’s arms once again, gasping at the sharp pain in his side. The bloodstain quickly spread on his shirt. He straddled George’s legs to minimize the movement. He turned to face George, who was out of breath and thrashing under his grip. He hated seeing him like this, and he knew there was only really one way out of this. 

He choked back a sob, grabbing George’s bloody knife. “I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry, m’sorry, George. I’m sorry.” He cried, raising it above George’s chest. He saw George’s eyes go wide before he drove the blade into his torso.

George twitched at that, letting out a mournful cry. The blood bubbled out of the wound, it’s dark shade signifying that Dream hit a vital organ. Dream pulled the knife out with ease and brought it down again.

  
Again, and again, and again.

Until George finally stopped moving, the blood spilling out of his chapped lips. 

Dream dropped the blade and backed away from the body, sobbing openly now. He couldn’t take his eyes away, even though he knew he should’ve. 

The screen quickly displayed “Georgenotfound was slain by Dream”, and George came around the corner, back to normal, “I guess we shouldn’t try the new potions out, huh.” He said warily, kicking the now-empty bottle, which had previously contained the potion of possession. 

“Yeah, I guess not.” Dream admitted, wiping his tears. George offered a hand and pulled Dream up, brushing the leaves off his sweatshirt.


	7. Attractive (dnf fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established relationship dnf,, its just Dream and George finding beauty in each other when they do random, seemingly regular things
> 
> hehe i like how this one turned out

Dream was attractive.

That didn’t need to be said, for George. And often it did go unsaid, since George never really found himself able to express his feelings through his words. He could never really tell Dream how  _ attractive _ he was. 

And he didn’t just find Dream attractive when they were kissing, or when Dream pinned him to their mattress, it was so much more than that. 

George liked the little things.

He liked when the two of them were on their way home from a date. He liked the slightly concentrated expression on Dream’s face, as he gripped the leather steering wheel of their car. His lips pressed together slightly, as he looked around with his bright and intelligent eyes. He watched Dream shift gears, grabbing the drive stick between the two of them and pulling it back with a satisfying click. Dream always drove fast, the rides were smooth and cautious. He would sometimes drive with one hand on the wheel, his other resting on George’s leg. It always made him very flustered. He swore he could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

\--

George was attractive.

Dream let George know, as often as he could. George would brush it off, or tease at Dream’s simping ways, but Dream knew George always remembered his compliments. He wanted to be sure that he complimented George so much that he couldn’t recall them all.

Dream didn’t only find George attractive when he was trying desperately to cover the marks on his neck, or when the two of them got to cuddle. It was intimate, but there was so much more to their realtionship. There was so much more to the  _ physical attractiveness  _ of George.

He liked when George was coding. He would be at his computer, hunched over the desk slightly. The screen illuminated his face, highlighting the curve of his cheekbones and his pink lips. He furrowed his brows a little, scrolling through the code to catch an anomaly or error, when he’d find it he flicked his wrist and began to type, correcting his mistake. George was a very nimble typer. Dream liked to listen to him work, each key made a satisfying tick sound. He liked how sometimes George would lick his lips when deep in concentration, or he’d bite his lower lip. His favorite was how George smiled to himself when he fixed something, his shoulders relaxed and he leaned back, looking over the code, before sitting up to begin testing his work. 

\--

Dream was much more gentle than he’d have you think. 

As often as he would get angry and slam his fists into his desk, more often than not he’d be so much more calm and gentle with his hands. George liked to watch Dream pet Patches. 

He’d rest a gentle hand on top of her head and work his way down to her lower back. He watched how she leaned into his touch, he figured Dream had the same effect on everyone in that case, since he could recall how much he loved when Dream would run his fingers through his hair, too. Dream repeated the motion, stroking her fur coat, he’d mumble and coo at her as if she were a baby. He often just said gibberish, mixing in some english words like “pretty kitty” or other. George thought it was adorable. It showed him Dream in a very caring, almost fatherly light. He liked to see Dream being so gentle.

\--

George was a heavy sleeper.

Dream knew that George didn’t like to admit it, but the man could sleep through an earthquake. He’s a very heavy sleeper. 

Dream likes to watch. It sounds peculiar, but he likes to see George in such a peaceful state. The gentle rise and fall of George’s chest reminded Dream how human George was, despite the pedestal everyone, including himself, put George on. He’d gently brush away the stray hairs from George’s face, exposing the fair skin on his forehead. His lips were parted ever so slightly, his web of lashes were closed over his resting eyes. He slept in a sort of curled up position, when Dream wasn’t in bed with him. George liked to sleep with their sheets pulled up to his chin, he tucked his arms inside the blanket. Dream liked to plant little kisses on his forehead, everytime he did he just felt so  _ lucky _ to have him.

\--

One afternoon, Dream came into the living room, where George was on the couch on his phone. “Hey George.”   
  
“Hi Dream.” George said, looking up.

“Can I tell you something?” Dream asked, sitting next to George. George made room for him, tucking in his legs. “Sure.” He replied.

“I know this is kinda random,” Dream began, George put his phone away to listen, “but I just feel really lucky to have you. L-Like I’m just so glad that you tolerate me all the time, and I.. can’t stop thinking about how.. Perfect you are, I guess. I don’t know. I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you, and I love you.” Dream said. He felt kind of embarrassed. Despite them dating for almost a year now, Dream still found that George didn’t know exactly how to accept compliments, but he wanted George to know about his feelings.

George stared at him for a moment before speaking. “Thank you.. For loving me.” George said. “I love you, Dream.” He smiled. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Dream’s lips. Despite the many times they’ve kissed, it always made him turn red. They parted and smiled at eachother. Dream pulled George into a hug, in which George rested his head on Dream’s chest. He let out a relieved sigh.

George loved his boyfriend. He was so grateful that Dream loved him back.


	8. Airport (dnf angst/fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established relationship dnf where george has to fly back to the UK :^(
> 
> kinda bittersweet ending

It was a cold night.

Despite being indoors, it was cold. Out the window, the spotlights and street lamps were dim when contrasted with the deep, terrestrial night sky. Dream glanced out at the plane that would soon take George home. 

The airport wasn’t busy. The airport was peppered with hurried businessmen and families on vacation, all the people surrounding the two were in a hurry.

They couldn’t have wished any more that time would slow down.

Dream wished there was a last-minute hurricane so the two of them could go back to his house and watch movies or play video games while the storm raged outside. No matter the weather, the two always seemed to find comfort in eachother.

In that moment they found that eachother was the only place they could find comfort. 

George stood by the terminal, hands on his luggage, backpack on his back. “I’m going to miss you so much.” George said, quietly. 

“Me too. I just wish you could move in already..” Dream mumbled, feeling the tears begin to pool in his eyes. His voice grew unclear and cracked. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“You’ll be okay without me, Dream.” George laughed bitterly. It wasn’t really funny to either of them, so it felt out of place. “I don’t know what I’ll do without  _ you _ , though.”

Dream went to grab George’s hands, desperate for any kind of physical contact. He just wanted to feel George’s skin before he left, hold his hands, kiss his face, run his hands through his hair. George sighed softly, pulling Dream into a hug.

_ “This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight 372A to London. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call. Thank you.” _

George quickly stood on his tippie toes to press a kiss to Dream’s lips. Despite the many times they’d kiss, it never failed to thrill him.

This time, it wasn’t as exciting as it was desperate and sad. Dream kissed back eagerly, knowing it was the last kiss he’d get for a long time. 

When they parted, Dream noticed George was crying too. “Come back soon, okay? Fly safe. I love you..” Dream said, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

“Of course I will,” George said. “I love you too Dream. I’ll call you when I land. It’s gonna be okay.”

Geroge let go of him finally and grabbed the handle of his luggage. “Bye Dream.”

“Don’t say bye. It feels too final.” Dream said. 

“Okay, see you soon Dream.” George smiled, wiping his eyes. Dream was going to miss seeing it in person.

“See you soon.” He replied, mirroring George’s smile. 

With that, George turned and walked to the gate. His ticket was scanned and he didn’t look back as he walked into the jetway. He knew if he did, he’d probably run back into Dream’s arms.

Dream watched him leave. He knew he wouldn’t get to cuddle or kiss George for a while, but it wasn’t the end of the world. He pictured when they’d see eachother again, and it put a smile on his face. 

Not wanting to spend any more time at this place, he turned and began walking back to the parking lot to start his long commute home. 


	9. Parties (dnf fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george doesnt like parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MINOR BLOOD, MINOR VIOLENCE MENTION, BREIF DRUGGING MENTION
> 
> WAWWAAAA WHY IS THIS SO SHORT

George never really liked parties. 

That’s not entirely true, at some point he’d enjoyed them as a kid before high school, when he began to understand why people go to parties. The idea of getting shit-faced and humiliating yourself with an audience didn’t appeal to him, neither did watching someone embarrass themselves and do something they’ll regret.

Nick loved parties, which is why he dragged George to come to this one. He was off talking to and hanging out with his friends. George didn’t blame him for shying away, but he had no one else to talk to. He was considering getting an Uber to take him home. As he debated with himself, he wandered down the hall, stepping over empty solo cups and dirty napkins before reaching a bathroom. He pushed the door open, expecting to see if not an empty bathroom, 2 people making out or something. 

Instead, he was met with a tall, dirty blonde male, leaning over the sink, cleaning the blood coming from his nose. He turned to face George, who was slightly startled.

“Ah, sorry.” George mumbled, going to close the door.   
“Wait- it’s okay.” The guy said, chuckling. “Sorry, do you need the bathroom?” 

“No, I was just coming in here to decide whether to leave or not. It’s quieter over here.” George said simply. He couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Yeah, I get that.” The taller said, turning back to face the mirror. “I’m Dream. Nice to meet you.”   
“I’m George.” George said, leaning against the wall. The door shut on its own. 

“So.. what the hell happened to your nose??” George asked.

“I uh, I was trying to tell this guy off for spiking someone’s drink.” He grinned sheepishly. George found it charming.   
“Wow. What happened after?” George inquired, picking at his sweatshirt sleeve. 

“He got mad at me so he punched me. He left though, his friends took him home. I’m just glad nobody got hurt.” Dream said, wiping his nose again. He pressed a finger to the bridge of his nose, wincing slightly.

“You did.” George pointed out.

“Correction- I’m glad nobody got drugged.” Dream said, letting out a wheezy laugh.

George decided the party didn’t suck as much, now. 

  
  



	10. Wither (dnf angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wither skeletons suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, DEATH, BLOOD, UNHAPPY ENDING
> 
> sorry in advance

The blade stung.

The pain was sharp and sickening in his gut. The withering creature's bones rattled as it twisted its sword.  As it pulled the blade out, the blood began to flow from the wound. 

George cried out, falling to his knees, weakly holding his shield above his head. “Dream!” He called. “Dream _please!_ ” He called for Dream, but he wasn’t in earshot. 

George was a goner. 

The skeleton brought its sword down hard onto George’s shield, wedging it into the wood. George tried to swipe under his cover, but the wither skeleton was quick to remove the sword and grab his arm. It swiped under George’s shield, striking him in the chest. He was too weak to call out, letting his knees buckle as he brought himself closer to the hot nether soil. The wounds began to make a scary sizzling sound, George could feel the blood drying and he could see it turning black on his skin. 

He put a hand on his stomach. 

Suddenly, Sapnap ran out of the damaged entrance to the fortress. ” _George!!_ ” he called, bringing his sword down over the top of the creatures skull. The skull split in half, killing the skeleton. The bones clattered as they fell out of formation. Sapnap kneeled by George, moving the brunette’s shield out of his way so he could inspect the wound. 

“George? George you’re gonna make it okay?” He said, removing George’s hand from his stomach. He looked closely at the large gash, in momentary shock at the withering, blackening skin. He checked his inventory for a health potion, but there was no luck. 

“Hey, we gotta get you out of here, okay? Save your strength, I’ll carry you. Where’s Dream?” He questioned aloud, looking around. They’d run out of food already, so George couldn’t have healed up. Sapnap grabbed George’s arm but George winced and pulled back, waving him away. “I’m sorry Sapnap,” he inhaled sharply, “I’m not gonna make it.” He said quietly, hot tears pooling in his eyes. They spilled over his cheeks,  leaving a trail that cleared the soot on is face. 

“No, no do NOT say that,” Sapnap said, voice quivering. “Come on, you’re gonna make it.” He tried to pull George up again, but George resisted, curling up. 

“Don’t waste your energy, Sapnap.. Help Dream get the blaze rods, it’s too late for me.” George sobbed. Sapnap crouched next to him, taking the cloth off his head and wrapping it around George’s waist, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

“Please stay strong George, Im gonna get Dream, he might be able to help. We’re gonna get you out of here.” 

Just then, Dream ran out of the entrance of the fortress. He was grinning, holding 4 bright blaze rods in his hand. 

“Only a few left to g-“ he began excitedly, only to spot George and Sapnap on the ground. The blood seeping from George’s wound stained the red soil under him, making it dark and muddy looking. Dreams face fell. 

“G-George?” 

He started walking over slowly, but he quickly picked up pace, dropping to his knees beside George. By now the withering affect had stopped, leaving George’s entire torso rotted and black. George wheezed, struggling to take in air. “Is he breathing??” Dream asked, putting a hand on George’s chest. “Sapnap what happened??” He cried, his eyes filling with tears. 

“Withering affect? I’m not sure.. I wasn’t here when it happened.” Sapnap said, wiping his eyes. 

“Listen,” Dream said “George we’re gonna carry you out. Stand up- can you stand up?” He asked.

George shook his head, looking up slightly to face Dream. “Dream...” he said, putting a hand on Dreams face. “I’m not getting out of this one.” He said, lowering his hand, leaving a dark red smear on Dreams jaw. 

“No, please, please don’t say that.” He said, grabbing George’s hand, pressing it to his face. “George?” 

George smiled a little, “I love you Dream.” 

“I love you too, George..” Dream said. George didn’t respond, closing his eyes. 

“George?” Dream asked, squeezing George’s hand, which had fallen limp. 

“George _please_ say  something.” Dream pleaded.  He let go of George’s hand, silent. “ _George!!_ ” he cried, shaking George’s body. Sapnap put a hand over his mouth, silent. His eyes were glossy with tears. Dream sobbed, pressing his head to George’s chest. Sapnap put a hand on Dreams shoulder, who turned to Sapnap and cried into the crook of his neck. 


	11. Touch Starved (dnf angst/fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george are touch starved. george goes to florida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uughhh this one didnt turn out like super good or anything but whatever
> 
> TW: BREIF MENTIONS OF SEX, SLIGHT SELF DEPRICATION

Dream was always a pretty touchy person.

With his partners, he often liked to let his hands roam their shoulders and hands and waist. He leaned into their touch, like he was cold and trying to coax the warmth from his lover’s body. He liked to run his hands through their hair, kiss their face, and feel their skin. It didn’t have to be sexual, he often just liked to feel close with his partner. 

George was also a touchy person, but he never showed it. He never wanted to show that he was a touchy person because he was embarrassed. He hadn’t dated anyone officially, he’d been on one or two dates but they never made it work. He, too, wanted to feel their skin, kiss their head, hold their hand. He never really got close with people, so he never had the opportunity. 

Needless to say, they were both severely touch-starved. 

They missed having hands to hold, lips to kiss, and arms to wrap around them so tightly it felt like they would never let go, even though they always did.

Now that Dream was on his way to the UK, he couldn’t wait to hug George, his best friend and long-time crush. He mentally scolded himself for wanting to be so touchy, he was worried George would realize what Dream was doing, and Dream didn’t want to take advantage of George’s company to satisfy his need for physical contact. He wanted nothing more than to just hug and kiss George, but he knew it wouldn’t happen. 

He let his head rest on the taxi window. 

\--

He was woken by the car coming to a stop, he sat up and quietly apologized, paying the taxi driver and taking his luggage out of the trunk. As the driver sped off, he stared at George’s flat. It was pretty nice, but he was really nervous. He sheepishly combed his fingers through his head, rubbed his eyes, and licked his chapped lips. 

_ What if he thinks I’m ugly? _ Dream thought, sighing to himself. He raised a slightly shaky hand (one he was so famous for) and lightly knocked on the door 3 times. He stood back and waited, hands on his suitcase. He could feel the anxiety buzzing around in his brain but he also knew he was really, really excited. 

George had finished cleaning, and he took a seat on the couch. He was really nervous for Dream to show up, he didn’t want to act awkward or make it obvious that he was falling for Dream.  _ If he’s really attractive, I’m fucked. _ He thought.

He was shaken from his thoughts the moment he heard three timid knocks on his front door.

He got up and quickly ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to flatten it. He ran his hands over his face. He made it to the door and put a hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and unlocked it to see a young man with a suitcase.

A tall,  _ very _ attractive young man. George had to look up a little to see his face. In the span of a second or two George let his eyes roam his face. His golden-brown hair was straight, it fell to the side of his face. His skin was tanned from the florida sun. He had shallow dimples, a huge grin on his face. His nose was small and straight, the bridge of it along with his cheeks were dotted with freckles. There were hints of stubble on his chin, making it slightly darker than the rest of his skin, but it was clear he’d shaven. He had thin eyebrows and piercing, brightly colored eyes, with long lashes. George admired him breathlessly before he was snapped out of his thoughts. “George..!” Dream laughed. 

“Dream!” George smiled at him. Dream, without thinking, pulled George onto the porch with him for a hug. He figured seeing him for the first time was a better time than any to give him a hug, especially if it was going to be his only normal chance. 

George loved it. His head rested in the crook of Dream’s neck. Dream was bent down slightly to hug him. His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around George. He felt safe. The hug was a simple enough gesture, but it meant so much more to the both of them than they could’ve anticipated. It felt so much more real now that George was able to hold the person who’d stolen his heart from 4,000 miles across the ocean. Dream exhaled, “It’s so good to see you.” He said quietly.

Dream pulled away and admired George’s smile, “You too,” George giggled. “Here, let me take your bags.”

\---

Over the course of the next few days, the pair got accustomed with eachother. They learned eachother’s habits, favorite foods, fashion sense, it all felt much more intimate now that they got to be together in person. They’d both had a lot of fun going out together and watching movies and such, but both still wanted more.

They wouldn’t admit it to eachother or push eachother to be more physically affectionate but they both wanted it.

Sometimes Dream would just hug George randomly or rest a hand on George’s shoulder for a moment, just to fufill his need to touch someone. But he never wanted it to be weird, and he felt like a weirdo and idiot when he thought about getting to cuddle or hold hands. 

Late on the 6th night at George’s house, George was sitting on his bed. He’d finished getting ready to sleep, so he was just scrolling through twitter in the meantime. The two of them had seperate rooms, since he let Dream stay in the guest bedroom, which often left George feeling hollow knowing he could easily get what he needed by going to Dream’s room and just asking. It hurt that they were finally together in person but he couldn’t bring himself to just  _ ask  _ to cuddle. He didn’t want to make Dream uncomfortable, and he didn’t want to seem clingy. 

He had no idea Dream was going through the exact same thing. Dream had been up at night, wrapped around a pillow, staring at the opposing wall. He wanted  _ badly _ to just walk to George’s room and crawl into bed with him, but he knew he couldn’t do that.

It was becoming too much, though.

Dream walked out of their shared bathroom after brushing his teeth, wandering into George’s room. He stood in the doorway, arms wrapped around his figure. He felt embarrassed. 

George looked up. “Hi, Dream.”

  
“Hey.” Dream responded, swallowing.

“Can,” Dream began, but his voice cracked a little. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Can I have a hug..?”

“Of course.” George said, setting his phone on the bedside table. 

Dream walked over to George’s side of the bed and sat down, pulling George into a hug against the headboard. He sighed in relief, holding George’s body close. He radiated a gentle heat that Dream had been missing. He relished in the comfort he got from listening to George’s quiet breathes.    
  
“I’m sorry.. I know it’s random.” Dream said.

“It’s okay.” George said softly.

“I’ve been really touch-starved.” Dream admitted, closing his eyes. This surprised George.

“Me too.” George said, burying his face in the crook of Dream’s neck. This surprised Dream.

“I’m sorry if I’ve been acting weird or touchy. I’m so happy to see you. I just miss getting to hug people and stuff..” Dream said.

“I know,” George said. “It’s alright Dream. I’m sorry too.”

They remained like that for a few minutes.

“Wanna cuddle?” Dream asked groggily.

“What?” George asked, his accent strong. He laughed slightly.

“Come on. Let’s cuddle.”

“Wh- Dream!”

They got under the sheets and eventually got comfortable in a spooning position, Dream’s arm laying over George’s side. When he spoke, he spoke quietly and directly into George’s ear. “Are you comfortable?”   
“Mhm.”

Dream closed his eyes, holding George close to him. It was comfortable. His blood pressure was low, his heart was beating at an even pace, and he finally felt like he was close with someone. George felt the same way.

They both fell asleep.

Over the rest of the time the two of them were together in person, they’d often hold hands and hug. They slept in Dream’s bed and sat together on the couch. It made both of them happy to have someone who simply understood their needs and accommodated them with the kind of physical love they’d both missed. George was most comfortable around him, and he often showed the most physical affection when they were alone. It meant a lot to both of them.

They were finally at ease. 


	12. Tired (dnf angst/fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george isnt taking care of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: DEPRESSIVE THEMES, DEPRESSION, ACCIDENTAL STARVATION
> 
> self projection?? couldn't be me. also how do people write george in character omg

George didn’t know at the time, but Dream was beginning to notice the steady decline in energy and pep, each passing day that the two called. Frankly, George was growing tired of the routine. 

Every task felt repetitive and forced. When he woke in the morning he found himself struggling to get out of bed, having not found a reason to. Save for one, of course. 

Dream. 

You could say Dream kept him going. Dream was on his mind practically every waking moment, even if subconsciously. 

He began yet another day, brushing his teeth, feeding his dog, showering, and finally sitting down to stream. 

“George?” A voice snapped him out of it once again. This had to have been the 5th time he’d zoned out today. 

He responded with a questioning hum, followed by a quick apology. Having just turned off the stream, Dream had the chance to address George’s behavior. 

“What’s wrong? You seem.. I dunno, far away.” Dream said. “Are you okay?” 

The question was unexpected. A moral dilemma. Was he okay? He hasn’t eaten in almost 2 days. The bags under his eyes had only grown more prominent. He hadn’t gotten a good night's rest in a long, long time. 

He sighed. “What do you mean?” He settled on. Dream shrugged, even though he knew George couldn’t see him. “Well, you sound kinda sad. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

A pause settled between them. Dream didn’t speak, he was hoping George had an answer for him. “I don’t really know,” George said. “I’m just really tired all of a sudden.. I haven’t eaten in a while. I just kinda stopped taking care of myself.” 

“George..” Dream said, sympathetically. “Listen, I’m always here if you need to talk. We love you no matter what and I really hope you feel better soon.. things will get better, I promise.” 

He hoped he hadn’t said the wrong thing, he doubted his response when he didn’t receive one in return. Eventually George spoke. “Thank you.” He said. He let out a choppy breath, it could’ve been a pent up laugh or cry, Dream wasn’t sure. “It’s just..” George said shakily, which confirmed Dreams suspicions that he was crying. A wave of guilt washed over him, as he silently wished he was there for George in person. 

“It’s just hard to  _ need  _ people.” George mumbled. 

“I understand that.” Dream said. “But everyone needs comfort now and again. I’ll always be here for you. But listen, you can’t stop taking care of yourself, okay? You gotta make sure you eat, stay hydrated, and do what makes you happy. We don’t have to film the video next week. Take some time off, let me know when you wanna come back.”

“Dream, you don’t have to d-“

“Please take care of yourself.” Dream cut him off. "Please."

George was silent for a moment. He was overwhelmed. He’d never felt more.. comfortable. And cared for. “I’ll try.” He said finally. “Thank you. For saying all that.” 

“Of course. You know I’d take care of you in person if I could.” He said. “Listen, maybe you should order food from your favorite restaurant. That way you won’t have to cook.” He smiled. 

“That sounds nice.” George said, combing a hand through his unkept hair. “I’ll do that.”

“Get some sleep. Take a shower, too.” 

“Okay, Dream”

“I love you so much.” 

“I know, Dream.” George said. He paused, before saying “I love you too.” 

Dream smiled sheepishly to himself. George felt like a weight had been lifted off his weak chest, as he stared at the monitor in front of him. He finally let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m gonna order dinner now, actually.. we can edit together if you want.” George said carefully. 

“Yeah, for sure.” Dream said. 

And edit they did. 


	13. Melon Milk (sapnotfound platonic fluff/angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap calms george down over the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PANIC ATTACK
> 
> this is self-indulgent,, i tried to make it as in-character as possible idk if it worked let me know

Sapnap’s phone rang as he was waiting for his late-dinner, which was currently in the microwave. He dug into his pocket and pulled it out, quickly reading over the caller ID before answering and holding his phone up to his ear. “Hey George.” He said, stopping the microwave and taking out his leftovers. 

“S-Sapnap,” George let out a sudden sob, scaring Sapnap. “You have to help me, please…” 

“Woah woah woah, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Sapnap set his dish down on the counter, suddenly very concerned and much more attentive to the conversation they were having. 

“I-I’m having a panic attack..” George said, his voice slightly raspy from crying. “I can’t calm down, it’s-” A sudden inhale. “It’s hard to breathe and I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you need?” Sapnap said. “George, please tell me what you need me to do.” Sapnap said. He wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to ask, since he wasn’t always the best at this kind of stuff, but George appreciated that he tried.  
George made a sound of recognition, similar to a whine. “I just need you to talk to me.. Please.”

“I’m gonna count to ten, and we’re gonna breathe together until you calm down. Okay? Okay.” Sapnap exhaled. “Ready? One.” Inhale. Exhale. “Two.” Inhale. Exhale. “Three.” Inhale. Exhale.

Sapnap counted up to ten. As he counted up, George followed his guidance and slowed his breathing, trying to match with Sapnaps. The tidal wave of emotions he’d been feeling died down a little, putting him at peace. By the time he reached it, George’s breathing had slowed significantly. “Good, good job! I’m proud of you man.”  
George laughed a little, looking down. He sniffled.

“You’re doing great. I know that it’s scary, but i-it’s not dangerous. You’re safe.” Sapnap said, picking his words carefully.  
George nodded, even though Sapnap couldn’t see him. His breathing had calmed down but he was still shaking a lot. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Sapnap decided to continue talking, desperately hoping that would help and that he wasn’t just furthur stressing George out. “Can I tell you something?”  
“Mhm..” George said, sniffling.  
“I’m having leftovers for dinner.” Sapnap said. “I’m actually microwaving it right now. It’s lasagna.”  
“Sounds good..” George said, gripping his hands together in an attempt to slow the shaking. He felt like his body was rocking back and forth, despite no visible movement in his torso. His hands were cold, clasped together. “A-Anything to drink?”  
“Carbonated melon milk.” Sapnap said, grabbing a can out of the fridge. “It’s really good. This one’s orange flavored.”  
“Gross.” George laughed.   
“You don’t know if you don’t try it.” Sapnap said. “Check it out, ASMR.” He said, holding his phone close to the can and popping open the soda can, listening to the satisfying fizzing sound it emitted. “Mmm.”  
George laughed at that.  
“George, are you feeling better?”  
George looked at his hands, closing his eyes for a second and opening them once again. He’d stopped shaking for the most part. His breathing was regular. His eyes stopped watering, cheeks still wet with the tears he’d already shed. He wiped his face on his sleeve once again. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He said, after a moment.  
“Good. I’m proud of you.” Sapnap said.   
“Thank you, Sapnap.”  
“Of course, Gogy.”   
“I’ll let you get back to your lasagna and.. Melon milk.” George said. “Sorry.”  
“George, you can always talk to me. You’re not bothering me, I promise.”  
“Thanks.” George sighed. “I appreciate it, a lot.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Oh, and Sapnap?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t tell anyone about this.” George said, jokingly.  
Sapnap laughed. “I won’t.”  
“Goodnight, Sapnap. I’ll talk to you and Dream tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight Gogy. I love you. Mwah mwah mw-”  
George hung up. He smiled to himself, pressing his sleeves to his face. He picked himself up off the bathroom floor, leaning over the sink to wash his face.

He didn’t feel as panicked anymore.


	14. Gatsby (dnf fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George meets his neighbor at a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTIONS OF KILLING/MURDER AND ALCOHOL
> 
> idk this is random its based off the great gatsby

George was but a simple man. He dreamt of being a writer ever since he moved to West Egg, just off the coast into his beautiful house. He’d not known anyone on this side of the coast until he heard about Dream.

Dream was his neighbor, they lived just next door from one another. Though they’d never spoken, George often saw Dream out on the dock in front of their homes, or staring out his upper story window into the night sky.

But one thing everyone knew; Gatsby threw the grandest parties. The liquor was cheap, there were guests attending from all walks of life across New York. The parties were almost unbelievably luxurious: guests marveled over his Rolls-Royce, his swimming pool, his beach, crates of fresh oranges and lemons, buffet tents in the gardens overflowing with a feast, and a live orchestra playing under the stars. To put it simply, his house was a world faire. 

George recieved an invitation. 

He was the only one to ever receive an invitation, as nobody was ever invited. People simply showed up to attend. Little to George’s knowledge, it seemed nobody had even met Dream.

His invitation read as follows. “Dear Mr. Davidson, the honor would be entirely mine, if you would attend my little party. - Dream”. An offer George simply couldn’t refuse. He wasn’t much for parties, but he knew he just had to see the man himself.

Upon his arrival, he quickly observed a line of limousines stretched from the lights of Manhattan towards Dream’s gates. An open-topped Rolls Royce motored through Gatsby’s gates, startling him. A roadster packed with rowdy revellers, swerves onto the verge and roars cheekily by. Seemingly the whole city packed into automobiles and all weekend, every weekend, ended up at Dream’s. George pushed through the crowd, towards the steps of Dream’s magnificent castle. Illuminated fountains lined a driveway packed with limousines; crowds of glamorous people streamed up the broad marble stairs. George offered his invitation to a doorman, who simply shrugs.

This kaleidoscopic carnival spilled through Dream’s door. A gaggle of gorgeous, but obviously low-class girls, carelessly swept George through the portico and into the house. Flustered, he quickly turned away.

A bizarre mix of characters surged toward light at the end of the dark, vaulting, vomitorium-like passageway. Doors bursted open; the dazzling spectacle of the Grand Ballroom. Champagne fountains vaulted to the ceiling. At the base of the fountains waiters scooped finger-bowl sized glasses onto trays. George, almost unable to believe his eyes, took in the impossible variety of guests at Dream’s. Billionaire play-boy publishers, and their blond nurses. Heiresses comparing inheritances on Dream’s beach. Gossip columnists, alongside gangsters and governors exchanging telephone numbers. Silent film stars. Broadway directors. Morality protectors. Casino collectors. Underage hecklers…

Overwhelmed, and feeling a little out-of-place, George quietly approached the bar, mumbling a few apologies as he pushed past the various party-goers.   
“Do you know where I might find the host, Mr. Dream?” He asked the bartender. He brandished his invitation. “I live just next door…”  
“Mr. Dream? I’ve never seen him sir. Why, no one has…” The bartender automatically hands George a martini. 

George took the drink in his hand, looking on past the bartender questioningly. How could nobody have met this guy?

Alone, and a little embarrassed, George decided to get roaring drunk. He had no better option, considering his distaste for the women and the lack of less-than-straight young gentlemen. 

He downed the martini in one gulp, stepped over an even drunker guest, who collapsed at his feet, and made his way out to the terrace. He gazed out over the impossibly decadent party.

As, unbeknownst to him, a mysterious, masked guest stalked toward him from behind.  
“I thought I might see you here.” The voice said.  
Startled, George turned to find his good friend Nick.  
“Oh, hey Nick.”   
“I remembered you lived next door.” He flashed George a grin, which he instantly mirrored.   
“Did you get an invitation?” George asked, leaning over a railing.   
Nick joined him against the railing. “People aren’t invited to Dream’s.”   
“Well I was... I seem to be the only one. Who is this Dream guy?”   
Before Nick could respond, a haughty East Egger interjected.   
“He was a German spy during the war.”  
“A German spy...?” George turned.  
Another gentleman quickly chimed in. “No, no, no, no. He’s the Kaiser’s assassin.”  
And the third of the East Egger trio, “I heard he killed a man once.” The woman said.  
“It's true!”  
“You look at him sometimes when he thinks no one’s watching. I’ll bet he killed a man.”   
“Kills for fun! Free of charge.”   
“Well he’s already richer than God.” She bit her lip.

George turned to Nick, quickly. “You don’t believe he killed a man do you...?” He asked, an alarmed whisper. Nick smiled wickedly, “Let’s go find him, and you can ask him yourself.”

As the music neared its final crescendo, the evening’s many fantastical characters danced uproariously around the pool. George and Nick had the time, drinking and running around, looking for and talking about the amazing Dream. That is, until a young East Egger showed up. “I’m stealing him away, Davidson.” Karl grinned, grabbing Nick’s arm. Nick let him, the two of them wandered away.

George found himself alone again, impossibly intoxicated. As if on cue, a drinks tray is carried past him. George picked a glass up and began up the stairs, and as he did so, heard the voice of the man holding the tray.  
“Your face is familiar. Weren't you in the Third Division during the war?”  
“Uh, yes. The Ninth Battalion.” George replied, turning to face the waiter. 

He is tanned and handsome; just past twenty. George was instantly enchanted.  
“I was in the Seventh. I knew I'd seen you somewhere before. Are you having a good time?” The man said. His voice is deep and rich, it’s like honey. George enjoyed the sound.

George, evidently tipsy, did his best to compose himself. “The whole thing is incredible.. I live next door. H-He even sent me an invitation, but I still haven’t met Mr. Dream, no one’s met him; they say he’s third cousin to the Kaiser and second cousin to the devil!”  
“I’m afraid I’m not a very good host then, love... I’m Dream.”

George’s face dropped.

He recovered momentarily, mumbling a quick apology. “Oh.. I’m sorry-- I... I’ve had so much to drink…”   
Dream replied, voice apologetic. “No, it’s okay. I thought you knew.”   
He smiled a dazzling smile; the sound of the party faded to a serene hum in George’s mind.

His smile was one of those rare smiles that you may come across four or five times in life. It seemed to understand you and believe in you just as you would like to be understood and believed in. It warmed George’s heart.  
“I-I’m trying out my new hydroplane in the morning. Do you want to go with me?”   
George shook himself from his reverie. “What, like a date?” He asked, bluntly.   
“If you insist.”  
“..Really? What time?”  
“Any time that suits you.” Dream responded, simply. “If you need anything, just ask for it. Excuse me.”   
As George watched Dream walk away, he whispered with amazement. “I..I expected him to be…”  
“Old and fat?” Nick supplied, walking up behind him.  
“Well, yes. Young, handsome men don’t just drift coolly out of nowhere and buy a palace on Long Island..” George said. Nick smirked. He already knew George had caught feelings, though he chose not to comment on the matter. Instead, he opted to clap his hand on George’s back, pushing the brunette forward with the force. “I best be getting home, it’s past curfew.” He said. He made his way down the marble stairs.  
“Do you have someone sober to accompany you home?” George asked.  
“Karl’s taking me. I’ll see you around, George.”  
“Good night, Nick.”

Nick took off and George was left staring, mystified.


	15. Talk to me (sapnotfound platonic/romantic angst and fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George hasn't been answering Sapnap's calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: CRYING 
> 
> this is actually garbage and i hate it but i just wanted to publish something for this book so yea. mostly practicing dialogue and stuff

_ Call declined _ .

George couldn’t talk to Sapnap. Not about this.

That didn’t stop the latter from calling him over and over and _ over _ again. His frantic apologies and worried messages made George’s phone buzz uncontrollably, moving across the desk slowly with every notification. He sighed quietly. 

He finally opened discord on his computer and opened his DMs.

_ Sapnap: I CAN SEE YOU’RE ONLINE _

_ Sapnap: george pick up pleade im sorry _

_ Sapnap: ITS BEEN 3 WEEKS WHAT DID I DO _

_ Sapnap: please call mr back im osrry _

_ Sapnap: george pick up hte phone i know ur online _

_ Sapnap: please talk to me _

_ Sapnap: i miss you so much _

_ Sapnap: were so worried about you _

His hands felt like weights as he moved them onto his desk and above his keyboard, goosebumps forming along his pale arms. He typed slowly. 

_ George: I’m sorry _

_ Sapnap: GEORGE  _

_ Sapnap: oh my god youre here _

_ Sapnap: please tell me whats wrong _

_ Sapnap: are you okay? I need to know that youre okay _

_ George: I dont know _

_ Sapnap: call _

The all-too familiar sound of an incoming discord call rang through his ears and into his head. He picked up his headset and hovered his mouse over the answer button. He took a long shaky breath and  _ finally _ picked up the phone, after weeks of ignoring and dismissing Sapnap’s increasingly desperate messages.

“George?”

“Hi, Sapnap.” George responded, his voice quiet and raspy. He sounded tired.

“George, thank god. Are you okay? It’s been so long since we spoke and I was rea-really worried when you started ghosting me.. I didn’t know it would last this long....” Sapnap said. “How are you? What’s been going on with you?”

George was silent for a moment. All the sarcasm and snarkiness he would’ve previously found in Sapnap’s voice was stripped away, replaced with the desperation and concern he could hear in his friend’s voice. He was surprised Sapnap wasn’t mad at him. It lifted the rock in his stomach, just a little.

“I’m sorry for ghosting.” George began. Sapnap’s silence urged him to keep speaking. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, s-something happened and I just started ghosting everyone because I didn’t know how to tell you guys or-or be  _ myself  _ again, and--” He took a shaky breath, his eyes watering slightly. “I shouldn’t have pushed you and Dream away, I just didn’t know what to-to do so I isolated myself, thinking that would help, and I.. I didn’t know how to come back from it..” He rested his head on his desk, muffling his voice slightly. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry..”

“It’s okay, it’s okay George. Breathe for me.” Sapnap said. “I’m sorry for making you feel bad, I was just really worried about you.. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, I’m just- I’m sorry if I ever did anything to make you mad at me, I’m sorry for all the teasing and the-the greifing and pvp and I’m sorry I ever made fun of you.. You’re like, my best friend, I couldn’t imagine what I’d do if I lost you, I hope you aren’t mad at me-”

“Sapnap, I’m not mad at you. It’s okay.” George sniffled, lifting his head. He wiped his face on his sleeves. “I’m sorry, I’m not mad at you. I missed you a lot.”   
  
Sapnap was quiet for a moment. “I missed you too, George. A lot. I love you, and I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. Th-Thank you for calling me, I was just  _ really  _ worried about you.”

“I’m glad I called. I love you too.” George said. “Can.. can you call Dream for me? I don’t know if I can.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Sapnap said. 

The two of them slowly opened back up, soon returning to their perfect dynamic, their goofy banter lifting the atmeosphere enough to make the two of them comfortable with eachother again. George didn’t realize how much he’d needed to talk to his friends again.

He was so glad he did, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can just make up what happened to George i didn't have anything in mind


	16. George loves Dream’s fangs (dnf fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: BLOOD MENTIONED, ALSO THERES KISSING im embarrassed 
> 
> this is super short but i had the idea and i wanted to get something out. i might re-write this but for now this is all u get

George loves Dream’s fangs.

It doesn’t matter what they’re doing. Whether it's when he shows them off in his beautiful, charming smile, bares his teeth in pain or anger, bites into steak on their dinner dates, or leaves those pretty little bite marks all over George's collarbone. 

George  _ loves _ Dream’s fangs.

Sometimes he’ll pry Dream’s mouth open and just look inside, running his fingers gently over the sharp teeth. He pokes them, nearly splitting the skin on the tip of his finger. 

_ What are you doing,  _ Dream wants to say. Instead, it comes out more like “wha a ou oing?”, due to George’s fingers hooked inside his mouth.

“Nothing,” George replies. “I just like your teeth.”

Dream presses his tongue to one of George’s fingers, making him pull away. “Gross, Dream.”

“You’re like, fisting my mouth-” Dream breaks into laughter.  _ “What?” _ George says, amused. He fights to keep the smile off his face.

They usually share quick kisses.

But sometimes, in the heat of the moment, George may slip his tongue in. He gets to let his tongue run along Dream’s teeth. He loves when Dream bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood. It’s messy and passionate, he loves every second of it. 

When Dream pulls away and smiles at him, sheepishly, he can see the tips of his canines poke over the rest, showing off his  _ sharp _ smile. It’s so handsome. He’s so handsome. 

George loves Dream’s fangs.

  
  



	17. Sarah (dnf fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off the song "sarah in the bathroom" (lyrics in italics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: SMOKING, MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL, KISSING
> 
> i actually wrote this as a skephalo oneshot initially but i changed it so its more in-character with dnf and decided to publish it

_ Alright uh, let me tell this story So I met this girl at a party  _

_ Really cute girl, uh she had  _

_ You know the clips from Walmart that you put in your hair? The colorful ones?  _

_ yeah she had that  _

_ Gorgeous makeup, pretty clothes _

_ She was like a insta-baddie  _

_ She was like one of those girls  _

_ (laughs) _

George didn’t really like parties.

George had come to this one with Sapnap. The two of them were standing idly in a corner of the room they were in. He glanced at the solo cup in Sapnap’s hand. He didn’t want to drink, though he could since he wasn’t the one who was going to drive home. He’d remained sober for the entire evening. Sapnap continued ranting, but George stopped really paying attention when he spotted the attractive young man who walked into the room.

The man was a lot taller than George, he had dirty blonde and tanned, freckled skin. He smoothened out his dress shirt, it was a deep red one with a simple logo on the left breast. He wore tight, torn, black jeans, which were held by a black, studded belt. His piercings held silver hoops. If George was being honest, he looked like an instagram model.  _ Dream. _

_ Her name was Sarah  _

_ I was kinda shy  _

_ But she was a daredevil  _

George looked away, slightly flushed, finally giving his attention back to Sapnap. But by the time he did, Sapnap patted him on the shoulder and walked away to talk to Karl. George gave him a small “bye”, before looking back at Dream, who had wandered outside into the backyard.  _ Nobody’s out there _ , George watched him with curiosity.  _ I wonder why he’s not talking to anyone. _

_ And she liked to smoke  _

_ But she didn't like to drink 'Cause she know that her parents will yell at her  _

Dream pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket and lit one, bringing it to his lips. He tucked the pack back in his pocket. George knew Dream didn’t like drinking, same as him. He mindlessly wondered if Dream had a ride home. He took a breath and walked over to the sliding door, opening it and stepping outside. 

_ Then she said "Hey Layla!"  _

_ (Yeah what's up?)  _

Dream turned to George, and he could see the recognition and fondness quickly light up in his eyes. “Hey George.” He said.

“Hello, Dream.” George replied. “You shouldn’t smoke, you know.”

Dream grinned, taking another hit.

_ "You know, I really like hanging out with ya!"  _

_ (Awe, I really like hanging out with you too!)  _

The two of them conversed for a few minutes. 

“I’m actually glad you came out here,” Dream said. “I like talking to you.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

A comfortable silence filled the air. Dream exhaled away from George, as to not blow the smoke in his face. He appreciated the small gesture.

_ "I think I really wanna kiss ya"  _

_ (Wait... really?)  _

Dream looked at George. George felt his eyes on him, so he looked at Deream. Locking eyes, each admired the way the moonlight highlighted their best features. Dream carefully burnt his cigarette out, dropping it on the concrete and stepping on it. George looked away after a moment, before Dream suddenly said “Can I kiss you?”, making George whip around to face him once again, heat rising to his face. “What?”

_ "Yeah, but I don't want to scare ya!"  _

_ (Aw no, it's cool!)  _

“Sorry, I don’t know why I said that.” Dream said. “J-Just forget I said that. Sorry.”

“No it’s okay,” George said. “I was just ...surprised. I wouldn’t mind.” He admitted, quietly.

“Yeah?” Dream asked.

“Yeah.” George said. 

_ Next thing I know Sarah took me to the bathroom  _

Before long, Dream and George make their way to a more private area of the house. The downstairs bathroom. George hastily locks the door before Dream presses their lips together once more. 

_ And then I met Sarah in the bathroom _

In George’s mind, he’d never expected their first kiss to go like this. Dream was so much more animalistic and desperate than he would’ve anticipated, but it didn’t bother him. Dream was a lot taller so he had to lean down to reach George’s lips. Dream slowly switched them so George was against the wall. He could taste cigarette smoke and mint lingering on Dream’s lips. They broke apart for a moment to catch a breath, and George took the time to admire how messy Dream’s hair was, and how the dim light in the bathroom made Dream’s skin glow. George’s hands snaked up to Dream’s collar, and gripped it tightly as he pulled George in again, his eyes fluttering shut. His lashes brushed against George’s skin.

_ Now we're up against the wall And she's calling me baby  _

_ I said "Are you sure? This is kinda crazy" _

Dream realised that the angle wasn’t the best for his neck, so he broke them apart for a moment to bend down and put George up, wrapping his legs around Dream’s waist and locking on the small of his back. George quickly adapts to the new position, grabbing the collar of his shirt once again. Dream presses George’s back against the wall next to the door. He heard Dream murmur certain pet names that made his heart beat a million times a minute. When George put a hand on his chest and began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, Dream pulled away, leaving George disappointed, but concerned. He looked at him, quizzically. “What is it?” He asked quietly.

“Are.. You sure you want to do this..? Have you had anything to drink?” Dream asked, his voice low.

_ She says, "I just really wanna go! _

_ I don't wanna take it slow"  _

“No.” George said lowly.

“No you didn’t drink or no you don’t want to do this?” Dream asked, starting to loosen his grip on George’s legs.

“No no I haven’t drank anything, I really want to do this- don’t put me down.” He said quickly.

“Okay.” Dream said gently, placing his hands under George’s thighs and pulling him up.

_ Sarah in the bathroom  _

George feels Dream’s lips on his neck, travelling down to his collarbone, leaving little marks everywhere he bit down. He ran his fingers over them before he returned to George’s lips.

_ And with a face like hers I can't say no,  _

George pressed their foreheads together when he pulled away after a second. He studied the features on Dream’s freckled face before closing his eyes and letting out a breathy laugh.

_ I can't say no _

  
  



End file.
